Recent progress in monolithically fabricated RF devices has made it possible for implementation of chip-scale integrated RF devices. However, due to the low output power of solid-state sources and high losses in tuning and switching components, achievement of high-power or high-sensitivity RF devices is still a challenge. To develop complete RF devices, reconfigurable RF components and circuit components with low losses and high Q-factors are needed. Since MEMS components provide fast actuation due to their small size, low insertion losses, and high Q-factors due to their direct electrical connections, they have become an increasingly attractive option for constructing RF devices.